My dear old Hogwarts
by emmawatsonfan1
Summary: Megan is off to Hogwarts. She does not want to go though! She wants to be normal, not a freak! Her parents, who were both prefects in their day are absolutely delighted though. She may be pureblood, but she wishes she was a squib or better yet, a muggle.
1. The letter

**HEYYY! So this is like my first fan fiction ever! Awesome right? I mean i've helped my friend with some, but that doesn't really count… anyway i hope you like it. So I don't own anything Harry Potter…**

**Megan's POV**

I woke up, rubbed my eyes, and popped out of bed. I ran to my mirror. I grabbed a chapstick and applied it smoothly to my lips. I ran to the bathroom and cleansed then moisturized my face. Then I took a super shiny red lip gloss, and applied it. I picked out a red tank top and jean shorts.I grabbed some wedges and slipped them on. I left my room and started down the hallway, but something felt wrong. My purse, and sunglasses! Crap! I ran (as fast as I could in wedges) back to my room. I slung my purse over my shoulder and slid on my oversize, gold rimmed D&G sunglasses. I ran downstairs. I was greeted by a kiss from my my mom and dad. There both British, but moved to America so I'm American. I took a good look at my self in my purse mirror. Looking back at me was a girl with golden blond curly ringlets of shiny hair, stunning green eyes, and a perfect tan (Thanks to California beaches). I had my day planed out. I was going to the beach with friends. We would goggle over boys and work on our tan. We would gossip and maybe we would swim.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the beach with Jenna and Blaise. Ok?"

"Well actually we just got a very special letter in the mail." She replied. Oh no. I had been dreading this. See my mom is a witch, and dad is a wizard. So I should be one right? Well I don't want to be one. I love my life. But my parents don't want me to live as a muggle, they don't particularly like them. So I would get an invitation to my parents school in England today. It's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I would start my first year at age 11 and thats how old I am. My mother hands me the letter. I open it, knowing what would come. I hate the idea that I might actually become one of the freaks

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Verdagen,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I unfolded the next page.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

byMiranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Oh great, I had gotten the letter. I had been dreading this all summer, heck I'd been dreading this my whole life! All I ever wanted was to be normal, is that to much to ask for? I loved my life. My dad pulled me out of my deep thoughts.

"We leave for London in the morning." My dad said.

**A/N- Now sadly I have to go to bed and cannot write any more, but expect more chapters! I'd like a couple reviews though…**


	2. Saying good bye

**Okay heres chapter 2! I hope you like it...**

**Megans POV**

London. Leave. TOMORROW? WHAT!

"Um. Why are we leaving so soon?" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Well this is all just so exciting! We can book you a room at the leaky cauldron. Oh I must send an owl to Louisa!" My mother sounded absolutely delighted at the prospect of re-entering the wizarding world.

"Well honey you'd better go say bye to your friends. Say you're going to boarding school." My father told me.

"Yes, be back in time for lunch so we can pack." I gave my mom a nod and headed out the door. It took fifteen minuets to get to the beach. I was welcomed with hugs. We laid out our towels in a circle and sat.

"Hey can you guys keep a secret?" I asked my friends. They noded " Im going on a trip for the rest of summer then to boarding school in England."

"Boarding school? Ugh, no way! You're parents are too cruel. There are like no malls in England. Oh and absolutely no chance of getting a tan." Jenna exclaimed. She was my super girly and over dramatic best friend.

"Hey, its ok. We can be pen pals or something." Yeah right, like I would send them an owl, but this cheered Jenna up abit. Blaise too had some thong to say

"Her parents probably think boarding school will teach her responsibility or something. I bet you'll make some good friends and we can always hang over the summer." Blaise was almost always calm. She was a total tomboy and my other bestie. We talked for a while, then looking at my watch I realized it was time for me to go home. I said bye and Walked back to my house. When I got home I entered the house, walked across the entrance hall to the staircase. I walked up to my room, slipped of my wedges and noticed my mother sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Alright I made you some lunch. I thought we could eat together in your room." I nodded and sat next to her on my bed looking around for the food. She took out what I supposed was her wand.

"_Accio_ lunch." She said. A platter of sandwiches and juice zoomed in my room. We ate the food, not talking. Then we packed. Finally she left. I wasn't very hungry so I skipped diner.

I woke up remembering yesterdays events. I got out of bed. I did my mourning routine. I put on pale pink lip gloss. I got a long sleeve purple v-neck shirt and pulled it over my head. I put on black sevens skinny jeans and a black Ralph Lauren Hoodie. I slipped on some gold flats. I grabbed my purse and went down stairs. I ate a granola bar for breakfast and sipped a latte. My parents did not engage me in conversation, thankfully. My father summoned my luggage and told me it was time to go. He said that we were disapperating, weird right? My mom grabbed my arm. I was lurched forward into pitch black. My lungs were squeezed tight.

**I couldn't resist writing more I hope you liked it!**


	3. The leaky

**A/N: Ok before I start writing I need to make something clear. IN THIS FAN FIC VOLDEMORT HAS NEVER EXISTED, EVER! HE WASN'T EVEN BORN. Harry potter is still alive, but so are his parents, he's happy and scarless. Although voldy never lived and snape was never a death eater, he still didn't get the dada job, Lupin did! Slughorn is potions master...**

**Disclaimer: Although I dream about it, I do not own harry potter, J.K. I only own the plot...**

**Megan's POV**

I peeled my eyes open, feeling extremely windswept. I was in a slightly shabby pub. I followed my parents up to the bar.

"This is the Leaky Cauldron, that's the barman, Tom." My mother whispered to me, pointing at a man with crooked teeth.

"Two rooms please." My dad was telling Tom, the barman.

"Ar, Rooms seventeen an' sixteen." He said. The first thing I noticed was that he was British. Well gosh I'm stupid, were in London! Everyone was British here, with the exception of me (my parents have lost the accent but are still true brits at heart.) I followed my parents up some steps. Tom handed me a key with the number 17 on it. Then he left us. My parents both had keys with the number 16 on it.

"Well we'll leave you to unpack. Meet us in the bar in an hour." My father told me. I entered my room and abandoned my suitcase at the door (after I closed the door), running to look at myself in the mirror.

"You're to young to wear make-up." Who said that? With realization I said

"Ah, hell! Mirrors talk!" I then decided against doing my make up (for now, of coarse! Not forever!) and walk to the window. I saw a cobbled street with lots of shops. Everyone was wearing cloaks! Talk about a fashion don't! I decided it was time to do some unpacking. Then my mom came in.

"Need some help unpacking dear?" She seemed so cheery, she must be really happy hear.

"Uh sure mom, thanks." I walked towards my suitcase, but she just flicked her wand a few times and everything unpacked its self.

"Well off to diagon ally then dear?"

"Umm sure."

"It is sort of like an outdoor mall for wizards." she said answering my un-asked question. So I followed her. We met up with dad in a small courtyard next to the trash bins. My father took out his wand and tapped a brick on the wall. The bricks moved away revealing the entrance to a street with shops on each side with people in robes bustling around everywhere. I let out an audible gasp.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" My mother exclaimed. My parents were both smiling, I couldn't help but join in.

**Sorry Its been so long science an update! I'll write faster and longer.**


End file.
